The Switch
by awsomeve123
Summary: Two people from entirely different dimensions wish the same thing, that they could live the life that the other has. Follow Eliese Mona-Lisa as she lives out the life of Lucy Heartfilia, abet a touch unconventionally
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has an irrational wish, one that they would do anything to experience. Mine is magic, plain and simple. I want to see the rules of reality bend before me, I want something to come from nothing, and then something to become nothing the slightest of my hand. I want to warp energy and matter alike, as if the world was my sandbox. But that will never happen, not in the painfully boring universe I live in.

So I wish and wish, waiting for something sate my boredom, living my life as if it were not mine. Logic and analysis are 'my' strong points, weaving through challenge after challenge that is thrown at me. Without meaning to, I attracted friends of a large variety, each with their own quirks and skills. I wish I could live the life I want and not the one I have.

. /\\\/\\\/\o/\\\/\O/\\\/\o/\\\/\\\/\ .

When I first read fantasy that depicted a world without magic, I was stunned. Everything was more complicated, more challenging and more involved. One decision can overturn everything and to get anywhere you need subtly and charisma, both traits that I possess. I wish I could experience the climb between classes and the whirlwind of 'social media', ah~ what I wouldn't give to tweet.

Don't get me wrong, I love Fairy Tail more than anything, but sometimes I just want the challenge without the danger. I know it would be hard without my keys, but sometimes I just want to know just how strong I am, not just those who help me. I know I'm not as weak as I look, my survival thus far proves as much. I would like to experience a world without the chaos of magic, even if for a little while.

 _ **As many have warned bore, be careful what you wish for.**_

 _ **For you never know when it'll come true.**_

A/N: Intro, followed by a chapter next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Groggy, my senses refuse to respond to my consciousness. I stretch, feeling tiny compared to when I drifted off on my desk. Wait.. I'm laid down.. on a rather comfortable bed no less. My futon isn't comfortable. First conclusion: I've been kidnapped. The only question is _why,_ seeing as I have absolutely no value politically, and human traffickers don't typically cater to their victims. Also _why_ am I _SHORT_.

I force my eyes open and cringe at the blinding light for a moment before wincing at the vibrant pink that glared back at me. I slip from the soft covers and fold my legs beneath me, glancing around the pink room to take stock of my surroundings. Frills, bows, and satin on _everything_ , most unfortunately, including me. I spy a mirror in the corner of the room, and stumble over, cursing the unfamiliar body.

When I finally made my way to the reflective surface, chocolate stared back at me, rather than my own icy blue. I also appeared to be four or five years old, if my childish features were anything to go by. My hair is also a darker blond than usual, the golden locks soft to my touch. Last but not least, my features are to … What's the word…Bright? Yes, my features spoke of cheer and happiness, a sharp contrast from my own cold rigidity. I smiled softly at the mirror, closing my eyes halfway. On my own face this would be the happiest expression I could make without being creepy. On this new face, it looked simply content rather than my own 'joyful' mask. This face was made for smiling widely, so something so small as this is out of place on it. Just to try it out, I grin openly at the mirror and was metaphorically blinded by the joy that reflected back.

"Mrs. Lucy, Time to get u- Oh you're already up?" Came a voice, breaking me from my observation. I turned, spotting a grandmotherly figure in a nearby doorway. She was only a foot taller than myself, adding to her endearing air. "Why don't you get dressed, sweetheart," the lady cooed, walking over to the wardrobe. I cringed internally, before flashing a bright grin at the lady.

"Kay~" I chirped, masking my tone full of the cheer I saw in my appearance, further solidifying the image of a little ray of sunshine. I pulled on the little dress Granny held out, and skipped to the door, where Granny waited for me.

"Let's go have breakfast with Lady Heartfilia, Lucy," Granny said, taking my hand. Wait… Heartfilia … Lucy… why are those names familiar… I think ... I read a manga with a character called Lucy Heartfilia, it was called Fairy Tail, if I recall correctly that is. I loved reading that in my free time, but _why_ am I now a mini Lucy going to have breakfast with her mother… A switch perhaps? In that case, Layla doesn't have too much longer if I'm currently a four year old Lucy. She is also usually portrayed as wise and kind, in other words she's my best bet for guidance in this unfamiliar world.

Soon we came to a door, the grand structure matching the halls I'd seen up to then. They opened at the same time, most likely due to some sort of automatic spell… Dang, magic really is going to be everywhere, isn't it? This is going to take some getting used to. I walk into the room, leaving Granny behind in the hallway. I heard the doors close behind me as I approached the bed. The lady before me was the very definition of beauty. She had the same golden locks as mine, but her eyes were a darker brown and her entire being spoke of exhaustion. Her frame was slumped slightly, and her skin was a sickly pale. Within her darkened iris', I saw wisdom derived from the heavens themselves, but I also saw sadness, hidden from first glance by a cheerful glint. She knew she was dieing, but she didn't want to worry her 'daughter'.

"Hello darling," She said smiling softly at me. A kid doesn't know tact and I don't do blunt…Well here goes nothing.

"Hey, if I could convince you that I had switched bodies with your daughter, what would I have to say?" I asked, my voice sounding absolutely adorable in my confusion. Thats one way to drop a bomb.

"...I'm convinced… Lucy isn't that articulate. Though, if you're not my daughter, where is she? Is she alright?" Layla said, worry soaking her tone, an edge of motherly protection layered on the last statement.

"My best guess is that two things happened simultaneously. One, our minds were pulled from our conscience twenty or so years from now inserted in our childish bodies and two, a switch was made. In other words as I am here reliving her life, she's in my child body, living my life _all_ ~ over again," I rambled, falling easily into a childish visage, despite the serious topic I was so casually throwing around.

"That doesn't answer anything," Layla said sharply, attempting to pull herself up. She fell back with a huff when her efforts proved fruitless and settled on glaring at me instead.

"Hey, I didn't do anything, stop looking at me as if I killed your daughter. Besides, my world is at least ten times less perilous than here. As enchanting as the concept of magic is, it leaves way too much leeway for danger," I said as if I were pointing out the weather, flashing a sarcastic smile at the worried mom.

"Despite that… is she alone?" Layla questioned, letting up on her glare a bit. Well crud. She's going to hate this…

"Yep. Never knew my parents and I grew up in a overpacked orphanage," I said avoiding the mother hen's eyes. Looks might actually kill here, if this burning gaze was anything to go by.

"WHAT," She screeched nearly rolling out of the large bed. Called it~

"She's still safe, but there's one thing I can't figure out… The trigger. What cause this time warped switch?" I said, my childish visage slipping away for a second.

"You have a theory, don't you?" Layla said, rather than question as it was stated.

"One I can't confirm without contacting Lucy," I sighed, walking to the nearby desk and pulling its chair towards the bed. I sat facing Layla my legs crossed, my elbow resting on my knee and my head supported by the hand. My free arm rested loosely on my lap as I met questioning eyes. "I think we both made a wish. That we both wanted to experience the insanity of the other's life. I wanted the reality bending magic, and she wanted safe way to stardom. Her grownup self is pure, but a touch arrogant when it comes to rising up the social ladder by her own effort," I said, bringing my own observation from the manga into the conversation.

"Wait… _How_ do you know about Lucy?" questioned the dieing mage. For the first time, her eyes showed her emotion openly. Surprise showed over her dark irises, closely shadowed by worry. What was going through this lady's mind? Does she think I'm some sort of interdimensional stalker? Actually, she just might.

"Before you start, I'll just reiterate the fact I come from another world. It's basic dimension theory that worlds bleed into one another in the form of media. I read of Lucy, and I assume Lucy read of me," I stated. "Unfortunately, I can't confirm this for another fourteen years, in the very least that is."

"Now hold up! That's a pretty wild story, and you've got nothing to prove your theory," Layla stated, her eyes flashing defiantly. Well I know where Lucy got her spirit from, but her brains obviously came from her father.

"You got anything better?" I deadpanned. She blanched before backing down, a childish pout marring her elegant visage. "I realize I have no right to request this, but I wish for guidance on the matters of this world." Our eyes met and I tried to convey my sincerity through my own. "I will not wait to be pushed away by your husband. The grief driven fool deserves none of my attention, and I refuse to _humor_ his selfishness." at this Layla opened her mouth to defend her beloved. "Don't defend him! Even now he withdraws, believing his happiness dying with you!" I nearly shouted. No one deserves the rejection Lucy faced, not even a cold hearted ice queen as myself. "Whatever you fell in love with is dying with you, and it's too late to do anything so _JUST OPEN YOUR EYES!_ "

"I know," she breathed in heavily, looking to her covered lap and clasping her hands "I know he is changing. I just wish there was something I could do," she finished softly. "But, there's no use crying over spilled milk, now is there" she said, her voice cracking under her distress. "But you know of this world, right? You know if my dearest will ever find his happiness again, don't you?" It was my turn to sigh, pulling my memories to the front of my mind, the long nights spent pouring over fantasy, the tears shed for the characters. The little detail still stuck in my mind, despite its uselessness.

"He finds it in the home of his memories, where he was first happy, he learned to smile once more. Alas it is all for naught, he still dies alone, a shadow of the tycoon he is now," I said, my tone dead in an attempt to distance myself from the man's tragedy. A pregnant pause hangs in the air between us at my revelation.

"... Fine I'll assist you. You should be able to use keys, just like Lucy… It just occured to me… _Who are you?_ " Layla questioned, her tone a bit bashful at the realization she was clueless to my identity.

"I am Elise Mona-Lisa, It is a pleasure Layla Heartfilia," I said inclining my head towards the lady.

"Ohmygawd~ Lisa Lisa! That's such a cute name~" Layla cooed at me. Noooo, I don't want to deal with cute loving maniacs. The last time I was called that, it was some Death Note fan. Needless to say, I didn't take lightly to being compared to a gothic-lollita blond bimbo.

"Please, for the love of the heavens, never repeat that sentence ever again. To start, could you tell me basic magic theory?" I bit out, reaching to push up my absent glasses, the gesture resulting in a face palm when I didn't find them. I may have poked my eyes a bit, but no one can prove anything.

"Party pooper~" Layla pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't get to continue that sentiment because a servant entered with a plate of breakfast. They quickly set it down on on the bed and bowed, leaving seconds later.

"Please, continue," I said sipping at a glass of milk.

"Let's see… it's like a ball of clay. Shape it however you wish, but beware, it becomes harder with time," Layla said before chomping into a roll.

"Sweet, I'm not trapped with skills so narrow as the original~" I said perking up a bit. "Anything else?" We discussed magic theory in depth hopping around the different types of holder magics to the many maker magics, and even the rarer natural magics found.

"You should know, I don't have much longer," her eyes shadowed by her hair, as she says it quietly.

"I know," came my soft reply.

"I'll be lucky to survive to day."

"I know."

"Stay with me?" she requested tentatively.

"Ok."

And so, I stayed. I spoke of my home, my friends and my life. I alleviated the worries of a mother and accepted my own situation. I was going to be alone in an unknown land, where I was trapped in a child's body. I won't try to fool myself into thinking that I'm all right. I'm scared out of my mind, but my fear will bear no fruits. I refuse to be ruled by such an elementary force. The only way I can find my freedom is by jumping in head first.

"Take my keys," Layla insisted, after I'd finished the most recent story "You seem compassionate and I want my spirits to serve a kind master. This will be the only time you can receive them if your earlier statements are true." She held out a key ring adorned with the beautiful keys I'd seen in the manga.

"Compassionate? You're kidding right? I'm the very definition of uncaring," I said, smiling awkwardly. The look on her face prompted me to nod anyways. I may be an ice queen, but even I can recognise someone who wishes best for their comrades. I was so close to such a connections when I was in school, even if I didn't share the sentimentality. I accepted the the keys, running my fingers over the magical artifacts. The very surface seemed to hum with energy, begging for release. I wonder if such is the nature of the magic or the individual keys themselves.

"Lisa?" Layla whispered, grabbing my attention.

"That's not my name," I grumbled back.

"I know ~ It's just… I'm fading…" The kind lady smiled, and I saw it too. The light, that was already so dim, was fading fast.

"As storybook character once said, onto 'the next great adventure' you go… no?" I replied softly. She only smiled back at me, a faint movement that could have been a nod before she lay still. "Rest in peace, knowing that you were one of the most loved people I've ever known." With those words as the last thing she heard, Layla Heartfilia died with a sad smile adorning her elegant face, her only company being an imposter of her daughter. She deserved better, regardless of the wealth that surrounded her. She deserved her real daughter and a loving husband holding her hands as she drifted away, but here she lies with an imposter, worse than dying alone if I may say. Just proves to show that no matter where you go, the world is cruel place for all that live.


End file.
